The Chick Day
The Chick Day, or Indechickdence Day is an event with Darktan turning the entire populous of Antarctica to chicks. It also effected the North-West of the UnitedTerra. All other areas, including the island realm of Kanta Island and the rest of UnitedTerra was unaffected. The Event The whole thing started when Antarctica was living peacefully, then Darktan exploded out of nowhere (rumoured from beneath the snow) and pulled an evil laugh. He said he was unstoppable, and then he chanted a line or two of an unknown language. He waved his flipper which looked like it was waving all over Antarctica! Then all the penguins present & beyond theUSA started transforming. They all started getting shorter, and everything on them shrank and looked like things were getting bigger. It also looked like Darktan was getting bigger! Certain penguins that were present was Ninjinian (who was visiting the USA for a business trip), ZapWire (Add more!) & other numerous penguins. Everyone ran for their lives with their stubby flippers & legs, but most of them crawled slowly and screamed in ''chick''. In ZapWire's igloo in Freezeland, he got the computer and tried to type. He sent emails to the emergency broadcast machine, which sent out rays to every TV owner that they were chicks! Darktan evilly laughed. He put so much power into the spell however, that he made his entire army into chicks. "WHAT!?!" The chick Darktan yelled. "I shouldn't be a chick! I probably put too much power in it..." The spell had already taken effect. ---- Crying was heard in an igloo in Club Penguin. "AAAAAAAHH!" the chick screamed, "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE, BUT GIVE ME BACK MY SHINY YELLOW BLOCK!" Midas, who, like everyone else, was now a chick and had much of their memory wiped, was trying to yank a golden ingot from Herb, but to no avail. Apparently, Midas wasn't as nice as when he was older, he let go of the ingot and poor Herb got smacked upside the head in the process. He began to cry. Midas snickered and waddled over to the golden block, picking it up and hugging it. ---- Elsewhere, a chick with a lazy eye donning a black robe was sitting at a now collosal desk. He couldn't see over it, so he grabbed it and pulled himself up. The South Pole Council was empty at the moment. The little Judge Xavier, now having no recollection of anything that happened after he was six, looked around at the other tall desks and began to think. "Wh-where um I? Mah momma said ta nevuh entuh strange buildings... Jonesworth, are ya nearby? WHERE ARE YA, JONESWORTH?!" The penguin then spotted the miniature chair and ran to it. "Joneswuth, I'm scared... Do ya know where we are?" The chair did nothing. "What's that, Joneswuth? We're where? A capituh? A capituh of a grand and gigantic cituh? Why? Uh huh... uh huh... okay... hey, a gavel! Oh Joneswuth, Momma always said for me tuh NEVUH, she meant NEVUH play with gavels. Tha last time I played with a gavel I almust got choked from sucking on it. What do ya think, Joneswuth?" The chair did nothing. "What's that? Momma's not here, ya say? Huh, I nevuh though about that..." Judge Xavier picked up the gavel and began sucking on it. He glanced at Jonesworth, sighed and pulled it out of his beak. The gavel was now covered in saliva. "Ya right. I shouldn't eat tha gavel, should I?" The chair did nothing. "Yep, that's whut I thought. Well, I can always hit it on stuff..." That he did. Judge Xavier slammed that gavel on the desk, screaming "ORDUH, OOOORRRRRDDDDUUHHHH!". Eventually, the chick slammed the thing so hard that it flew out of his flippers. The gavel soared in the air and smashed through a window. The stained glass shattered and fell all to the floor. Judge Xavier, all wide-eyed, turned to Jonesworth. "If anyone asks, let's say a big boulduh fell through tha winduh, okay Jonesworth?" The chair did nothing. The Judge nodded. "Yeah, I should thell tha truth..." ---- Tails6000 who also became a chick didn't get his memory wiped as he knew his purpose at the time. "Feels worse than the time Aye-Que did this to me" said Tails a bit annoyed. He then spotted wings also a small chick. He was trying to practice flying, but fell over. "Ow" said wings as he did not cry. "Wings something turned us into chicks!!!" Tails exclaimed as he might know who did this "Aye-Que?" asked wings. "No, Darktan." said Tails then the two of them zoomed off. Fists as well was turned into a chick, but that didn't stop him from guarding the master gem. "Darktan's work I suppose" said Fists wondering how he became a chick "Fists, this happened to you as well?" said Tails as he and wings came to find him. "Yes, it feels weird to be this young again." said Fists a bit happy "I wish someone could watch us until we get back to normal" said Tails a bit worried. "I think I could do that" said fists smiling and moving to the master gem. Fists then did a chant to the master gem to use its power,then soon someone came from the gem. "I heard your call, uh, where are you?" asked Kikal from the master gem wondering where Fists was. "Down here" said Tails waving towards her. "Yeah Darktan did this, and we might need someone to watch us 'till were normal again" said Wings a bit shy. ---- Willy the Penguin was also turned into a chick, but his memory hadn't been wiped. "All right, whose the wise-guy who did this to me?! Huh?!" shouted Willy angrily while punching his cap. "I gotta find a way to reverse this." He said as he began walking, just trying to keep himself from tripping on it. ---- Tails and friends were busy trying to think what they could do as they became chicks again, and a few more chicks joined them too "Any ideas?" asked Tails as he asked his friends who are still chicks "Well we could do what we usually do when we were older" suggested Kaylee who is a chick as well "Good thinking, but where IS aye-que?" said Wings in agreement "Probablly thinking up something to either doom the island or turn us back to normal" said fists chuckling at his second idea "Heheh...yeah" said Tails laughing "Anyways, lets get ready" said Kikal and she pickedup the chicks and most others walked with her ---- Result The story isn't finished, but there are a few things for sure: * Scoodlepeep population increased greatly, then most left because of the effects reversing. It almost ruined the stock market in the UTR! See also * Great Reversal External links Category:Stories Category:Reversal